Super Smash Bros Clash
by Wolf Eared Girl
Summary: A clash between the real world and the gaming world is not normal, or ordinary for that matter. A 13 year old girl by the name of "Maya" has been invited to the Smasher's mansion with no knowlege of what is in store for her. Or what is in her! Two more smashers join the brawls! OCs included. MarthXOCXPit Friendship. Teen due to action and some slang. Flames are not allowed.
1. Earth Smasher: Maya CURTAIN!

…_..I can tell by the way you carry yourself  
If you let me, here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you  
I've loved and I've lost_

I was honestly too lazy to turn the loud sound of Rihanna off, even though I loved her voice to death. I turned my head to the right side of my room, where closed closet doors faced me.

Sunlight dripped though my shades and lavender curtain, it made the room brighter and it gave me a headache. But the music gave me more of one.

"Turn it down…." I grunted, no respond.

"Hello?" I called again, still no answer. Am I home alone? I managed to pry myself out of my bed and make way to the mirror that showed a horrifying image.

Me.

Black hair sticking in all different directions, pale chocolate skin, sandy eyes, and wrinkled purple PJ's.

"Meh." I grunted again, exiting out of my bedroom. I heard the sound of sizzling and talking going on downstairs in the kitchen. Little tiny whispers, tiny little…whispers.

What are they doing?

The stairs creaked at every step I took; slowly I touched the cold tiled white floor. I whipped the sleep sand out of my eyes as I passed the living room and made my way to the kitchen. Everyone was standing there whispering, chatting, giggling, and….cooking?

They never cook together! WHO ARE THEY?! Wait, WHAT ARE THEY DOING IN MY HOUSE?

"Maya, you wouldn't believe what we got in the mail!" My mom cooed in pure bliss.

My father, two older brothers, and older sister looked at me as if I was the last slice of pie.

Which crept me out.

She slipped a sky blue letter into my hands as if it were a small baby.

I bet it's a bomb.

I ignored my inside voice and turned over the letter.

_Maya M. Spade_

I stared at it, ignoring the fact that they put my last name as "M" and replaced it with "Spade" which was my pen name online.

Ripping open the letter, I saw.

_"You've been invited to "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" as our honorary guess. Congratulations, Maya._

_~Master Hand."_

You have to be joking, since when did I enter a sweepstakes. Or whatever it was called, why did I get this letter?

"That doesn't mean you don't go to school though." My sister, Mikala, smirked. Oh shut up.

I have to admit, on the way to school I actually felt proud of myself! Well, not too much! I wasn't a BIG HUGE fan of the Smashers, they did okay. Everyone else but me watched it, I knew the characters but I never got into the second season of brawls.

Have you've ever had the feeling like your being watched? Yeah, right now I have that feeling. Peers and teachers were staring right at me as I entered my class. Room 204.

What could go bad?!

**Don't** quote what I just said.

* * *

I know it's short but I haven't written in a while so don't blame me. I will not put my last name because well...It's my last name! Fill my last name in with any** M**. you want. XD If you want to give flames, **don't freaking do it**. If you want to give advice, **it's needed just don't be harsh**. If you want to give me good reviews, then..._I love you_. XD

_~Wolf Eared Girl out!_


	2. YUGIOH CARDS! No? Okay

Stare, stare, stare! Gosh, I'm not that interesting, really! I know I'm awesome but I don't like stalkers. I was sitting at my desk that was in the sunlight at the windows. I figured my best friend, Kayla, would be a little late…we both stayed up late last night talking on Oovoo. Hopefully she wasn't absent, I don't want to stay alone with these...people..

"We all know where your going, Wolfie!" Oh great, I'd know that gross voice from a mile away. I turned me heard to the deep copper haired boy and thick glasses, he snorted and gave a long stiff of mucus. Ugh... So GROSS!

"What are you talking about, _Gilbird_?" Stupid...ugh. Okay, so this guys name Gilbert Stoners, we (in our school) call him "Gilbird" due to his _"tweeting"_ of news and crap like that.

"You know, you, SSBB! Of course!" His freckle infested cheekbone grew bigger as he grinned in pure satisfaction. Of course if he knows that, everyone knows that. Stupid birdie, now the _queen bee_ will know.

_I can care less about the brawl thingy, I don't CAAARRREE! _

* * *

Almost time to go home! It's last period, which is P.E or** Hell**. Which ever you want! There weren't an uniforms, just the clothes you have now. I know, crazy.

As Kayla and walked into the gym plenty of students stared at me or glared, I glared back of course! If they want a stare down I'll give them a stare down!

"So...is it true?" I glanced over to Kayla, she was a little upset. I could see it in her eyes, I felt bad.

"Uh, yeah. I'm going to be gone for a while." We sat down on the wooden floor and I eyed the dust bunnies. She leaned against the wall with an sigh, what's with her? "But I'll call you every two days to show you I'm okay! Alright?"

"Okay..." Her smile was weak, a ghost smile, a GHOST smile! Wow... Should I stay?

"Should I-OW!

Cue me getting hit in the face with a dodgeball.

"FOUL!"

* * *

That night, after our family meet with my grandmother, sister (that lived in NY), and my niece, both of my sisters, mother, and niece decided to help me pack up for the meet up tomorrow. It wasn't as bad as I thought, no fights, no anything! That made me not want to leave, no one wants me to leave but it has to happen. It's a one in a lifetime chance.

I eventually woke up in the middle of night from my nerves, which always happens. Christmas, Halloween, even New Years, this happens. I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen for a midnight drink, everyone does that right? I turned into the kitchen to see my grandmother leaning over the counter with 3 cards in front of her.

"That's you, Maya?" She asked in a frail voice, almost if I was a bunny that was getting ready to bolt. I walked to the other side of the counter and looked at the cards. She looked at me through her glasses with a smile, she pointed at the cards. "Do you know what these are?" Her wrinkled finger shook, the card had a woman in a kimono. She looked pale and transparent, like a ghost. No way..These are Yugi-oh cards! By the way, I'm being sarcastic.

"Um...Yugi-oh cards?" I bet I sounded pretty stupid but I'm half asleep, don't judge!

"Those silly card games Michael plays with?" She laughed and showed me the card. "You'll know when it happens, but," Grandma placed the cards in my hand and put her hands around mine. "Please use these cards wisely, I think they'll like you." With that she turned around and went upstairs.

'They'll like** you**?' What? A kimono ghost, a beast that looked like a wolf, and some thing that looks like the Moon is supposed to like me? **HOW?!**

* * *

"She'll be very strong." ? said in triumph.

"OF COURSE SHE WILL, LIKE HER GRANDMOTHER!" ? was ecstatic about her, so much that he started breaking items around him. "Oops, sorry."

* * *

No Smashers in this one! But I will do it in the next chapter! I'll try to upload every 2-3 days, I'm trying to get out of writing block. It's hard! I'll try to bear with you every step of the way! BTW please check out my deviantart page: AmuletSpade1 and I'll draw stuff for my story. So many lines... _

Thanks for the reviews: JazzHearts, the unknown assassin, XanafiedWerewolf14, and anyone I caught last.

If you want to give flames, **don't freaking do it**. If you want to give advice, **it's needed just don't be harsh**. If you want to give me good reviews, then..._I love you_. XD

_Wolf Eared Girl out!~_


	3. Great, Crazy Hand? Pleasure's Mine

That morning I left to go on my journey, to get to the mansion I would have to take a portal there. Which wasn't the easiest thing to find in a city like New York City. I had to take the train from CT to NY and walk myself all around the friggin' state. Then, I had to take 2 buses to get to this city and my i-Pad almost died so I had to turn it off as soon as I got to the second bus. So this is what it feels like when your an adult, oh and did I also mention...I WAS CARRYING 2 BIG THINGS OF LUGGAGE! I pray that my back and arms won't fail me now.

Anyways, Grandma told me to meet a man in Central Park, she said that he would hand me another card. She even gave me a picture of him, he was about 6 feet with olive skin and brown hair, he reminded me of Spain. That's all she told me, I shrugged it off as I walked through the entrance of the park. People were staring at me, isn't this New York? Mind ya' own business! Is it because of my Angry Birds shirt that says "Keep calm and hit the piggehs"? Or is it because of my 10-20 pound luggage?!

Don't answer that.

There were bunches of people in the park, no one looked like the guy. I wanted to give up, like now. I went to sit at the fountain but only to be knocked to the ground, luggage and soul falling with me.

"GAH! Are you okay miss?!" No, what kind of bu-Calm down...

I grumbled to myself as I stood up and looked the man dead in the eye. Brown against...Greenish blue? This was the guy from the picture! I BET HE DID THIS TO ME ON PURPOSE TO EMBARASS ME THAT LITTLE-..I didn't the energy to rage. "Are you..." I glanced down at the card and back up. "Felix Noah?"

"I sure am!" Felix tapped his fist over his chest like one of those anime characters and laughed loudly, really loud. That's when he stopped and gave a soft smile, "You look just like your mother and act just like your father. Your Grandmother is right!"

"Okay, okay..Can I just be on my way?" I had enough of this chit-chat. He puffed his cheeks in a childish way and slipped a piece of paper in my hand. It was just like one of those YUGI- cards Grandma gave me. I walked away with no regrets and no other words.

"I'LL SEE YOU SOON CHICA!" He shouted after me and we went our ways.

* * *

Okay, now how do I work this card that looks like a portal, like in Portal 2 but in lime green.

Set it where the sun can burn it, it will burn , and a portal will appear in front of you. If you do not enter the portal with turn into its original form, the PACTO card.

I read the directions and sighed, how does this suddenly make sense? Turning into any ally way I placed the card on the concrete and the burning began. The blaze began to crackle, it was louder than the city streets. I shielded my eyes from the bright white light that replaced the card, I opened both of my eyes and put my arms down.

There was a lime green portal with a black hole inside.

I was terrified to go inside, my breathing was heavy and I felt uneasy, as if I could faint right here. I gulped and stepped inside the portal as it burned away in back of me.

Grassy fields.

I was staring at freaking hills of GRASS! I expected something else, like for example...A MANSION!

Time to start walking.

As I walked to the field I began to think...What would they think of me? I bet that's the reason I hesitated to enter the portal in the first place, I mean what if they didn't like me? What if they hated my guts? I never met anyone who hates me, but this is a different place. Perhaps they might like me, but not really. I gave a quiet huff of breath, it's complicated to have people like you. When you're the new girl, it's really complicated for people to like you.

Am I right or am I wrong? We've all been through the same thing, but like I said "It's complicated".

In the distance I could see a reddish blur, it was hard to see. I know it's big though. Hopefully it's the mansion, but...hopefully not...What is that?

Something was flying over the mansion, it was a little too big for a bird...but waaayyy to small for a plane. I quickened my pace and soon enough I was running! Why am I running? Aren't I nervous for the new lifestyle I'm going to have? But...It feels good and scary at the same time. It feels...gary?...Um...Okay, ignoring that.

* * *

SO MANY STAIRS! I WILL NEVER, EVER WALK UP THOSE STAIRS AGAIN! EVERRRRRR!

Here it goes...Going in...My index finger reached for the doorbell and quickly pressed it. The door bell sounded like a freaking town bell, the one with the songs! How...fancy..? Suddenly the door swung open and there stood...a floating hand. It was wearing a white glove and was shaking like a rabid dog. With sugar in it's system.

"H-hi?" It took a moment to register to him-it.

"MASTER HAND!" HOLY-"THERE'S SOMEONE AT THE DOOR FOR YOU!"

I take it your Crazy Hand then. Awesome.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN! Maya has arrived to the mansion..what now? XD I'M GONNA TRY TO POST IT SOON! I had a lot of trouble making this chapter, for example...I thought the plot would go faster, Pit's POV could be included, and...I thought the plot would be fast but I GUESS NOT!

Thanks for the reviews- ShikaTachidoriKitsuneHebiTak a, JazzHearts, and anyone I caught last! I love you guys...in a friendly way!

If you want to give flames, don't freaking do it. If you want to give advice, it's needed just don't be harsh. If you want to give me good reviews, then...I love you. XD

Wolf Eared Girl out!~


	4. Banzaaaii Mansion Exploring!

I swear Crazy Hand nearly blew out my ears! He's so- I think I just had my first brain fart in a long time. Anyways, he screamed and Master Hand came floating to the door like nothing happened.

"So you must be Mya then!" I can't believe he got my name wrong...

"Maya." I corrected.

"Ah yes, you look just like your mother, Maya." Of course, I did. We stood there in some kind of awkward silence until he "coughed" "How about you come inside?" When I took my first few steps inside it felt really cold and it smelled like flowers, LOTS of flowers. It made me gag mentally. The mansion was huuuuuggge! It felt strange, almost all this space w making me sick or...sad.

"Uh..So, ahem, where do I put my things?" I whispered. Master Hand turned towards me and I guess gestured to me.

" Just drop it right there." On the floor? Okay then...I dropped my two luggage and slung my one strapped bag on my shoulder. Surprisingly, the place was quiet and clean...The exact opposite of what I thought. There were two set of stairs, one on the left and one on the left.

Crazy Hand kept blubbering on and on about something that was trivial to this situation (I guess something about chocolate...) as we walked-floated straight through the middle of the stairs. I could NOT believe my eyes, down that hallway showed rooms and at the end there was the family or Smashers gather room. I've been researching,Okay?

"Your room is right there, near the meet room. Go ahead and see it, call us if your having issues." Master Hand said with a smile in his voice, I don't know but I can sure hear it.

"ISN'T CHOCOLATE THE BEST THING EVER! I WOULD..." Crazy Hand screamed as they exited the front door, where I entered. Better start exploring the place. BANZAAAAIIII!

* * *

It's been an hour since I entered the mansion and I have to say...my feet hurt...ALOT. And I only walked half of this place, plus, I haven't met anyone. This place is empty, maybe I'm wrong considering I haven't been outside or the other half of the mansion. So I'll take a small break and see the garden.

I gave a small sneeze at the smell of pollen, the garden was filled with flowers. Daisies, Tulips, Roses, Iris', Lilacs, and my favorite kind, Amaryllis'. The red ones of course, even though I was allergic to pollen doesn't mean I have to hate nature.

I sat on the bench in the right side of the garden, admiring it's beauty. The Dasies began to rustle, what? Something jumped out at my feet, a yellow creature with long black tipped ears and red cheeks. It was small and had big blue eyes, it was chubby, too.

How cute.

"Pichu?" I knew it, it was a Pichu! It stared at me for about a minute and I stared back, Pichu puffed it's cheeks and jumped on the bench beside me. "Pichu, pichu!" It cried at me, dafaq? I didn't understand anything it said.

"Uh, I'm new here, so I kind of don-"

"Pichu, Pichu, are you- Oh, there you are!" I jumped at the sudden voice and turned my head towards the flowers. It was a woman with long golden hair and a royal pink dress with a matching crown. I knew her in an instant, that's Princess Peach. The royal princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

I nearly was about to smile from joy, as a little 10 year old I wanted to be just like Princess Peach, elegant, beautiful, and tall. The tall part worked out...just not the elegant and beauty part.

"Who may you be?" She asked in a small voice as the mouse pokemon scurried up her arm and to her shoulder, I just stood there like a stupid fool. I was messing up every word that was supposed to form my name.

" Ma- Maya." Finally! Her azure colored eyes sparked in happiness! The white heels made clicking sounds as she walked towards me.

_Click!_

_Click!_

_Clack!_

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Maya." She smiled. "Have you seen the other Smashers yet?"

* * *

I apologize for the delay, I was getting really, **really**, lazy since school is starting on Tuesday. I was trying to get the chapter in yesterday but typing this on my iPad isn't so easy.

Thanks for the awesome reviews, from my loyal reviewers: **hmikulak, ShikaTachidoriKitsuneHebiTak a, JazzHearts, and anyone else I missed**.

If you want to give flames, **don't freaking do it**. If you want to give advice, **it's needed just don't be harsh**. If you want to give me good reviews, then..._I love you_. XD

_Wolf Eared Girl out!~_


	5. Meeting an Angel? LOST, RAGE SESSION!

Princess Peach grabbed my hand and speed walked the length of the mansion to the previous side I came from. She was fast, really fast. I could barely keep up, darn. I really wanted to meet the Smashers when I first got here and I still do, but...I'm not that desperate. Seriously.

"I can hardly believe I'm going to meet the Smashers!" I screeched almost out of breath, okay, this time. THIS TIME, I'M WRONG! Okay..Gosh...

"I'm pretty sure you'll be happy! Since you used to be a fan, am I correct?" She asked with a soft (some what devious) smile. I scrounged up my nose in a nasty way, as if that look bothered me. Before I could answer her I heard the sound of flapping wings behind us.

"WATCH OUTTTT!" CLONK!

A force pushed me over, my face hit the cobblestone, and I heard a loud groan in pain. That was me. And the other person who was sitting on me and weighed as much as an ATM machine...Maybe I'm exaggerating but it hurts...

"Owww...OH!" The voice was a boyish voice, it was very cheerful and pretty loud. "I'm sorry, are you okay?" White, white was I could see. Pure white cloth. Then blue eyes, too many colors! "Are you okay? You're alive right?"

I managed to nod and look up. It was PIT! IT WAS THE PIT, FROM HEAVEN! I think...

Sure, I did research. Shuddup.

He stood up and offered a hand, I took it and he pulled me up. He laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that! I was in a rush to meet the new smasher!"

Oh there's more?! That's awesome, more people to meet, more names to learnnn...

"She _is_ the new smasher." Peach piped up, oh...He's talking about me! His blue eyes began to glow a happy kind of...shine?

"Oh! HI! I'm Pit!" He flashed a smile and I attempted to do one..."Please don't make fun of my name..."

I laughed, since I left my home I never laughed. It felt great. "I'm Maya, just don't call me Mya or Mia either." His wings made a flapping sound, I guess he was happy? I don't know. Wait, where was I going again?

"Maya! We have to go inside the meeting room!" Peach squeaked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"PICHU! PI!

"Okay...okay.."

* * *

I'm lost...Peach ran down some hallway with her heels and she left me here! And Pit flew off when we left! I'M LOST!

I wandered through the hallway as if I was Alice in Wonderland. I was highly confused, there was a hallway on the right and a hallway on the left! WHAT IS THIS?! If I go down this hallway I bet I'll get eaten, if I go down this way...I'll run into Crazy Hand! If I go back where I start, I will have a_ rage session._

"Is this what you wanted Grandma!? I'M MAD OKAY, YOU GOT ME!"** FFUUUUU-**

"Are you lost?" I turned around to see...

* * *

**CLIFF HANGIE IN YO' FACE! **I know it took me like years and_ yeaaarrs_ to do this chapter. School started, grades are falling, and I just don't have a lot of time like I used to! Please forgive me if it's too short! And the end of this chapter and middle-ish kinda _sucks._ I couldn't think of anything else!** I have to redo a science test, gimme a break!** _Um, just drop a comment and tell me how would Pit and Marth would react to Maya in your opinion!_

Thanks for the awesome reviews, from my loyal reviewers: **hmikulak, ShikaTachidoriKitsuneHebiTak a, WrittenWithPencils, and anyone else I missed**.

If you want to give flames, **don't freaking do it**. If you want to give advice, **it's needed just don't be harsh**. If you want to give me good reviews, then..._I love you_. XD

_Wolf Eared Girl out!~_


	6. Encounter with Marth

_Recap_

_I'm lost...Peach ran down some hallway with her heels and she left me here! And Pit flew off when we left! I'M LOST!_

_I wandered through the hallway as if I was Alice in Wonderland. I was highly confused, there was a hallway on the right and a hallway on the left! WHAT IS THIS?! If I go down this hallway I bet I'll get eaten, if I go down this way...I'll run into Crazy Hand! If I go back where I start, I will have a rage session._

_"Is this what you wanted Grandma!? I'M MAD OKAY, YOU GOT ME!"** FFUUUUU-**_

_"Are you lost?" I turned around to see..._

**_Marth's POV!_**

"Are you lost?" I've never seen this girl before, who is she? She had odd attire, was lost inside of the mansion, and looked different. She glanced over her shoulder and looked at me, then turned fully around.

"Yeah, I'm new here..so.." She walked towards me and her eyes wandered. Around the hallway I mean. "Excuse me are you Marth?"

"Yes and you are?" She's definitely new, I have been in Brawl the longest. Well, I was the first one to come to the beginning meeting anyways.

" I'm Maya, from planet Earth." Maya's eyebrows stitched together into a soft, yet fierce, frown. "Do you know how to get to the meeting room?"

* * *

**_Maya's POV!_**

He escorted me to the meeting room and I made my way to my room from there. That was polite I guess, but he was a little too polite for me..Alright, I'm going to be honest here. I don't like him, MARTH. Or Mars, as his parents call him. (Research)

I bet he thought I was insane, yeah. Remember when I screamed about my Grandmother, I bet he heard all of it.

**Every.**

**Single.**

**Word.**

I stared at the blank cream colored walls of my new room, everything was a cream color. And blank. My bed was a queen sized one, no sheets or pillows. Just blank. I sighed and looked at the closet which was also empty, I bet. I looked down seeing the brown carpet and my luggage.

This made me slightly upset.

BANG!

**WHAT THE- **

The 'bang!' sound was constant and it was coming from outside of my room.

"MAYA OPEN THE DOOOR!" I sighed, Crazy Hand. I walked up to the door, grabbed the door knob, and turned it quickly.

"Huh?" He snatched me up and began to squeeze the life out of me. I wheezed and squeaked.

"THE MEETING, THE MEETINGGGG!" He repeated about 7 times as he floated down the hallway.

_SQUEAK, SQUEAK, SQUEAK!_

I kept making the littlest sounds, just so he could let me go. He didn't, he just squeezed me tighter, I felt my face turning blue and one of his fingers were covering my face.

A few minutes later, he dropped me on a cold and glossy surface.

**The floor.**

The floor I walked on when I entered the mansion.

I began to catch my breath with every turn I had. In out, in out. Once I raised my head...I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

_I saw a crowd, a crowd of Smashers._

* * *

Edit: Okayyy! Sorry this chapter was so rushed, I pushed this chapter just in time..PHEW!

Thanks for the awesome reviews, from my loyal reviewers: **hmikulak, WrittenWithPencils, and anyone else I missed.**

If you want to give flames, **don't freaking do it**. If you want to give advice, **it's needed just don't be harsh**. If you want to give me good reviews, then..._I love you_. XD

_Wolf Eared Girl out!~_


	7. Welcome back, birdie

I watched wide eyed and stunned.

**AFRAID.**

I stayed in my place not moving, all the Smashers stared at me with either a big grin on their face or some kind of glare-ish look that scared the crap outta me. I honestly wanted to jump up and bow but my body wouldn't let me do anything. I just didn't move!

"Are you okay?" One voice asked, it was very high and cutesy like. I was staring down at snow boots, two pairs, same size, brown. I looked back up to see two innocent faces, cheeks flushed pink, and very short.

Children...

**CHILDREN?!**

Please tell me Crazy dropped me on my head...Nope I'm not hallucinating...NO!

"Uh-huh..." ...And I just didn't move.

"Hey, wolfie!" No.

No. No. No. No. No!

_**GILBIRD! NO!**_

"Happy to see me?" Yup, he pushed his circle glasses up his nose as he walked out of the crowd of fighters. I scrambled off the ground and glared at him.

"No." The Smashers were whispering and looking at us as if we were crazy.

Just. No.

* * *

I've never been so miserable in my life. Him, Gilbird he's here! And...she might just show up. Ugh...That just makes me shiver every time I think about her...Anyways!

During the meeting,I didn't get a chance to meet anyone...Well, Pit, Peach, Marth, Pichu, Crazy, Master...and that's it. During the meeting, I saw Samus and Fox staring at me though! That's a good thing right? No... I'm afriad of the others...Well, not afraid more like..I don't want to meet them because they might kick my ass. I have to do this, one way or another.

I glanced down at the map Master Hand gave me after the awkward session...Of awkwardness.. I was in the middle of the mansion. He told me to find the others in their regular places. For example, Kirby, Pichu, Peach, Lucas, Ness, Popo, Nana, and Pikachu are found in the garden...(Yes, he even wrote down their names in the map) ...Hm. Interesting...

Pit, Marth, Link, Zelda, Ike, and Meta Knight...Yes. But...They're too badass. Oh well!

I made my way outside to the courtyard, it was rather large. Bigger than my house and the house across the street combined...Wow! I saw all of them except Pit. That made my stomach twist and turn. GULP!

What do I say? What do I do?! Suddenly the teen term popped up in my head, YOLO...I KNOW THAT!

You only live once, that's the motto ...a* Yolo...DRAKE!

I began to walk towards them..but I turned back around while stuffing my map into my bag...I'm pretty stupid to think they would talk to me, this is what I get. Walking the opposite direction is the best way...One direction..*

**_Gilbert's POV!_**

I watched from a distance as Maya walked into the courtyard, I stood in the door way that she just exited.

Hm,..interesting..she looked pretty shy! Hehe, that's new! I remember when she was the tough guy at school. Now she's a little kid, hehehe!

I could feel a grin pull the corner of my lips as I watched the show, looking up I saw the angel, Pit. Well, I think that's his name. Hm..interesting! Very...very interesting! I can almost sense what will happen next, him falling from the sky and hitting her...Maybe I shouldn't...

One of the swordsmen saw her and chased after her. He had indigo hair and was very tall. That's...hmm...He grabbed her by her lower arm and began to talk to her loudly.

"My name is Ike! I heard you were one of the new smashers! What's your name?"

_At the same time, the two new smashers thought**...Oh, dear God...I can't believe this, I can't believe he's talking.**_

* * *

_**Heh! Maya strikes again...along with Gil..Hm. Awkward...**_

_**More character will be introduced in the next chapter, since I'm lazy that won't be until...when ever..hopefully this month before Thanksgiving. This chapter was kinda a rush...Oh well!**_

_**Thanks for the awesome reviews, from my loyal reviewers: ****hmikulak, WrittenWithPencils, and anyone else I missed.**_

_*******If you listen to the explicit version of "The Motto" then you'll know why.**_

_*******One direction is a boy band that I'm not a big fan of...^^"**_

If you want to give flames, **don't freaking do it**. If you want to give advice, **it's needed just don't be harsh**. If you want to give me good reviews, then..._I love you_. XD

_Wolf Eared Girl out!~_


	8. Me Being A Lazy Bum, Take: 1

"Please! Breathe, breath Maya! BREATHE! WAKE UP!"

I popped up from my bed, sweating and breathing rather heavy. I quickly turned to look at my alarm clock, 5:47.

It's been 3 days since I've been in this mansion, it's been pretty okay if you ask me. I've talked to Ike, Link, and Pit a lot more. They've been pretty nice, I guess. I never got to the point where I trusted them yet. Peach, Kirby, and Pichu just willingly became my friends..Which I find odd. I'm new here, but I know who doesn't trust me one bit. Samus is pretty quiet when she's around me, Snake doesn't talk to me at all, MetaKnight is pretty dark himself. But I understand.

I hauled myself out of my warm bed and shivered.

It's always cold in this mansion. I never mentioned that either.

I walked to my bathroom and turned on the lights slightly. The light switch was...that thingie...I'm just going to call it a dimmer. It dimmed the light, since I don't want to flash myself directly in my eyes. I shrugged and reached for my toothbrush, I began to brush my teeth. I cringed slightly as the hard brush scrubbed along my braces.

I didn't really use my cards over the last few days, I've never found the right time to do it. And I'm scared that I might do something wrong, wow...Me being honest about how I feel. That's not rare. I've whipped out the cards to just look at them, not use them. Gilbert would make fun of my hesitation of using the cards, he shouldn't be talking, he hasn't used his special ability so I don't care if I use mine or not!

Tier, Luna, and Kaze, the cards were called. Tier was the one I was going to use, that was it. I pondered about it for about 2 hours last night before I went to sleep. Tier was a red furred beast with a ripped rag around his neck, he was really big. Well, in the card. He or it was the one I was going to use first. He looked really promising.

I walked into the vacant practice center, or the training area, it was located in the back of the mansion. I only saw wood posts with slashes and other things that I didn't want to know on the ground.

Hopefully dirt.

**_Flashback._**

_"Oh dear God, he's talking to me." I felt my legs quiver and my hands shake violently. I really didn't expect him to say anything to me! I mean. Not that I care or anything but still!_

_I slammed my arms down at my side and spoke confidently. "Me...M-Maya."_

_Okay. Confidently._

_Ike let out a joyous laugh, so did Princess Peach and Pit. Zelda and Link gave a slight smile, Meta Knight...I don't freaking know. Marth...I don't know either. He wasn't facing me. RUDE. But I'll just assume it's an emotion of some joy. It felt...like somewhere I belonged..._

_It felt kind of like home._

"Set it in the ray of sunlight.." I put the card above my head and looked up at it. "It burned.." But what's with the blue fire?

"What are you doing out here so early?"

Well. Sho-

* * *

_"Maya, where have you been, you've been so lazy!"_ ;n; I'm sorry I haven't been uploading as much guys. I've been doing projects in school and stuff...I just wanted to throw this little chapter out here before I become a** lazy couch potato** and not upload anything for you guys. This has probably been the_ worst_ chapter I've ever written. Anyways. I'll do something longer and more detailed next time. I'm sorry again.

If you want to give flames, **don't freaking do it**. If you want to give advice, **it's needed just don't be harsh**. If you want to give me good reviews, then..._I love you_. XD

_~Wolf Eared Girl out!_


End file.
